Je l'ai tué
by Claranard
Summary: SPOIL T.3 (Le Remède Mortel) Il était en colère. Contre le WICKED, contre les scientifiques qui avaient choisis un gosse innocent, qui n'était pas immunisé. Contre lui. Car il l'avait tué.


Hey!

Je viens de terminer la trilogie, et la fin m'a vraiment perturbée..

Mais bref c'est mon premier OS sur l'épreuve...Sur une mort qui nous à tous et toutes marqués!

 _ **Attention spoil T.3**_ (le Remède Mortel)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Thomas était assis sur un rocher. Ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenant la tête entre ses mains, il regardait dans le vide.

Tout allait bien, non ? Les Épreuves étaient terminées et ils étaient dans un lieu sûr où le Wicked ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire de mal.

Mais Thomas ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Même la mort de Chuck lui semblait moins douloureuse.

La douleur de la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère avait fini par s'atténuer, puis il y a eu Teresa...Puis Newt.

 _Chuck._

 _Teresa._

Ses pensées divaguaient. Tout était sa faute au final. C'était pour le protéger que Chuck s'était interposé. C'était en le poussant pour se faire écraser à sa place que Teresa était morte. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il serra les poings, tirant sur ses cheveux.

 _Newt._

Il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de rages. Il était en colère. Contre le WICKED, contre les scientifiques qui avaient choisis un gosse innocent, qui n'était pas immunisé. Contre lui. Car il l'avait tué.

À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se rappelait de toute la scène. Lorsqu'il était sortit du van. Qu'il lui avait parlé. La lueur de folie dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui. Qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait. Qu'il l'avait toujours haïs.

Thomas savait que Newt n'avait jamais pensé cela. Que c'était à cause de la Braise. Parce qu'il était devenu un fondu. Mais jamais il n'avait été autant blessé. Ça avait été encore pire que la trahison de Teresa.

Puis il l'avait regardé avec tristesse. Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, il l'avait supplié. Supplié de le tuer. De mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Alors il avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

La balle était partie. Elle avait traversé son crâne. Il s'était écroulé au sol.

Thomas n'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Il voulait se déchaîner, frapper quelque chose. Faire sortir toute cette haine et cette tristesse qui s'accumulait en lui. Il voulait crier, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule. Thomas se tourna brusquement, prêt à frapper. Il s'arrêta en voyant Minho. L'asiatique le regardait, inquiet. Thomas le regarda droit dans les yeux, tremblant.

\- Je l'ai tué, cria-t-il.

Minho fronça les sourcils face à la déclaration de son ami, toujours en larmes.

\- Newt...Commença-t-il. Je l'ai tué ! Cria-t-il de plus belle.

Il s'écroula de nouveau au sol, sans rien pouvoir ajouter. Son meilleur ami lui attrapa l'épaule et le redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Thomas renifla et essuya ses larmes, avant de tout raconter à Minho. Il savait qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le lui dire. Mais c'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui. Après qu'il eut finis de raconter son histoire, il le regarda les yeux remplit de tristesse.

\- Je m'en veux tellement, Minho...Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me hante ! Se défendit finalement le brun.

L'asiatique passa son bras derrière les épaules de Thomas, et lui adressa un maigre sourire, sans joie.

\- T'as fais ce qu'il fallait, commença-t-il. Newt...était déjà mort. Continua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça...

Thomas se sentit un peu moins triste de savoir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas. Le contraire l'aurait sûrement détruit.

\- Tu sais, à moi aussi il me manque..Avoua finalement Minho, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

Les deux blocards restèrent silencieux. Thomas finit alors par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment tenté de se suicidé ?

Minho détourna le regard, triste. Puis il releva la tête vers Thomas.

\- Oui. C'était plusieurs mois avant ton arrivée...Newt était encore coureur à cette époque. Un soir, il n'est pas revenu. Alors avec Alby on était allé le chercher. C'est Alby qui l'a retrouvé, à peine conscient, étalé au sol. Il n'avait jamais voulu en reparler, ni expliquer pourquoi. Avec Alby on avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne.

Thomas regarda le sol. C'était tellement injuste ! Newt n'avait pas mérité tout ça. Qu'on l'arrache à sa famille, et qu'on le force à passer les Épreuves, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il se sentit de nouveau coupable, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Je l'ai tué, répéta-t-il une dernière fois en murmurant.

* * *

Voilà! En réalité je ne vois pas Thomas réussir à cacher ça à Minho...en fait j'ai l'impression que c'est pas tellement une fin! C'est...un peu bizarre.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A la prochaine!


End file.
